Betrayal
by Zandermon
Summary: The story of what happened when the orriginal five digidestined left the digital world, and things began falling apart, this, is the origin of devimon. four parter PLEASE REVIEW ... Hazard Searies
1. Chapter 1

**Zandermon: ok this is a four part story about the original five digidestined before Tai matt Izzy ECT. It really is worth reading... i think... anyway, please do read it and review.**

**I don't own digimon but i do own the five digidestined characters. **

**Betrayal**

**

* * *

**

**Part one: Goodbye**

**By Zandermon**

A loud cheer tore from the lips of the five children and there digimon as the apocalyptic monster was finely forced back behind the wall of fire. After much time and effort they had won, and nothing else mattered. The blackness in all directions faded and once again they stood on the porch of gennai`s house. The digimon returned to there rookie forms and either celebrated with there partners, began searching for food, or went strait to sleep

Of the five humans and there digimon, two seemed rather less exited. His name was Haruo Hashimoto, though he preferred the nickname `Hash` he was tall and lanky with greasy black hair and eyes to match. It wasn't that he wasn't happy at there supposed victory, quite the contrary... but... he took a sidelong glance at his partner. Tsukaimon, the purple and cream rodent with bat like wings for ear`s and a slightly cruel personality... or rather... it had been only slightly.

He had been much like his human partner in the beginning, but slowly he had seemed to become darker... and darker, without end. It worried hash, and he couldn't shake the feeling that... "Hey! Hash, what`ya doin! We should be celebrating and there you stand like a wet blanket" Hash shook his head and turned his attention to Taro, the leader of there group.

Taro Yamada was about his age with dark blond hair in a spiky style and bright green eyes. Beside him stood his girlfriend Hiroko Suzuki, a small playful girl with strait hair dyed white [although the original colour was beginning to show at the roots after months in the digital world] and blue eyes that where always alive. The girl's partner, a subspecies of Biyomon that was a little smaller than average with white feathers, perched on her shoulder with her head cocked to one side.

Taro`s partner, a blue lizard-like creature called veemon, was already off raiding Gennai`s kitchen. Hash sighed and apologised "Sorry taro, i don't mean to bring anyone down" Hiroko`s little sister, Akiko, barely six years old pocked her finger into his thin, bony legs "You always sad! Humph... you need lighten up" the little girl`s partner, Hawkmon [who was taller that she was] heartily agreed, though he was much more polite about it and apologised for Akiko`s rudeness.

Midori Ogawa watched quietly, she kept her face calm but her hazel eyes showed that she was brimming with excitement, she couldn't wait to get home and show Armadillomon to her parents. She ran her fingers through her short red hair; it was her way of calming down. Midori`s glasses [rather than making her look like ugly betty] gave her face an attractive look. _`Which Hash constantly fails to notice` _she thought to herself eying the lanky boy with annoyance _`what`s his problem`_

"Children" gennai`s voice said from the house "I`m afraid it`s time to go home... so..." he sighed "So you must make you goodbyes to your digimon... quickly" the balding man turned and walked back to the house with a sad expression. The bottom fell from all of there hearts and all things good slipped through the hole.

Akiko broke down in tears and almost suffocated her partner with the tightness of her hug. While midori tearfully tried to wake her sleeping partner and Taro went in search of the greedy veemon, hash eyed his partner worriedly _"how would he react if i hugged him" _

Tsukaimon`s expression hardly changed as he turned his gaze to his long time partner and friend "Goodbye Haruo" Tsukaimon had been the only one who refused to use his nickname "I will miss you" he didn't look as if he even cared.

Nervously, Hash nodded his agreement and risked a smile... it was received with a blank stare. There last few minuets with there partners where, for most of them, extremely special, and would be remembered for the rest of there lives.

All too soon gennai called for them, and expressed his regret at them having to leave. On the inside each of them was hurting, but tried not to show it for the sake of there friends. The weather was in complete contrast to there terrible moods, there was not a single cloud in the sky and the sun shone brightly.

Gennai led them to the back of the house where two large pine trees crossed each other in a giant X formation. In the space between them the air shimmered like the surface of a pond. Occasionally it would flicker like the screen of a television during a storm.

"This is why it was so important for you to come quickly" gennai said to them, gesturing to the air as it gave a particularly large flicker... as if it were dying "This thing is experimental... and its... sort of the first time its worked" he coughed nervously "So you may want to take a running jump"

Always the brave one, Taro went first and Hiroko followed close behind. The shining air swallowed them like the waters of the sea, closing over the head of a drowning man. Akiko went next with a little encouragement from Hawkmon and midori.

When it came to Hash`s turn midori clung to his arm with a half panicked look on her face. With just one last look at his unconcerned partner the boy stepped through the air with his jaw set. The shimmering light slid over his skin like warm comforting fingers, and comforting was what he needed.

Tsukaimon watched without feeling of broken attachments as the other digimon did, if he felt anything it was only a very small sense of... relief? _"Thank godramon for Demidevimon gift"_

* * *

**Zandermon: Well, that`s the end of part one, i hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading part one and if you could review that would be great**

**Zandermon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zandermon: well if you're reading this then thank you . And an even bigger thank you if you reviewed the last part.**

**I don't own digimon but i do own the five digidestined characters. I did think of the Biyomon recolor [or `SnowBiyomon` as i call it] and her different attacks and ability`s but she is based in the original Biyomon so therefore i do not own her.... unless my understanding of copyright law is all screwed up in which case i do so great!**

**Betrayal**

**

* * *

**

**Part Two: prophesy **

**By Zandermon**

_[Three weeks after part the humans left]_

The lock on the door to gennai`s library exploded in a puff of sawdust from Tsukaimon`s bubble-like attack, the monster of a door swung on its hinges without a single creak. He looked to the many shelves and wondered where to start _"I know my purpose in this world is not yet complete... and i know my destiny is here, in this room"_

Not far of on a small wooden bridge over a stream, Hawkmon and the SnowBiyomon watched the tropical fish swimming beneath them. Hawkmon`s wing rested on Biyomon`s much smaller wing, she rested her head on his shoulder in pure comfort. Further downstream on the bank, Armadillomon snoozed in a sunny patch enjoying the cool breeze.

Gennai had left to discuss important things with the quadrant sovereign and the other`s of his kind. The guardians where practically extinct in the eastern quadrant these days and gennai was often mistaken as the last of his kind. Ever since the attack on there main city by the three dark masters [who had vanished soon after] there numbers had dwindled to barely a hundred.

Other than the sovereigns themselves, gennai`s kind where rumoured to be the only ones with free access to the legendary `Apex` an amazing world of golden light between the quadrants... but few Mon these days listened to such rumours and storeys, so they where mostly forgotten.

Veemon, having devoured most of the kitchens stock, was heading to the back porch to nurse his swollen stomach and enjoy the sun. But even in his slightly dazed state he soon noticed the decimated lock on gennai`s door.

He tapped on it with a clawed hand and heard a rustle of pages and a silent curse inside. He opened the door cautiously and was surprised to see Tsukaimon hurrying to put a heavy book back onto one of the shelves "What're Ya doin Tsukaimon? Gennai told us not to come in hear, it`s where he keeps all his prophesy crap"

Tsukaimon nodded and slid the huge volume back onto its shelf "Yes i know, i apologise" veemon scratched the yellow V on his head "Ain`t it gennai you should apologise to? You didn't break my door" Tsukaimon ignored him and passed him by, all his thoughts on a single passage...

"_When evil dominates and enslaves"_

"_And the gears once more fly"_

"_The time will be hear once more"_

"_So prepare for the masters four"_

"_The eight chosen children will come"_

"_And face there first evil one"_

"_The lord of the gears will fall"_

"_But will swear to defeat them all"_

"_... Lord of the gears... if Apocolomon`s gears are indeed to return, they will need a lord and master... this is my destiny" _There had been another... it had spoken of an Un-dead lord. Tsukaimon had seen the link _"My future awaits"_

**

* * *

**

**Zandermon: does anyone see what I'm getting at here? Please leave i review if you could. The next part will be out with the next update to `Guardian`**

*******


	3. Chapter 3

**Zandermon: Anyone who reviewed is my best friend! Anyone who reads this then goes to read `Guardian` is an even better friend!!"**

**I don't own digimon but i do own the five digidestined characters. **

**Betrayal**

**

* * *

**

**Part Three: Evil **

**By Zandermon**

_[Two days later]_

Gennai called them to his library [newly equipped with a replacement door of pine] to discus something he had said was important. Hawkmon thought it odd that Tsukaimon had not been asked to come; gennai had even requested that they not tell him! As SnowBiyomon pushed open the new door and poked her head in shyly, gennai said "Ah, come in, I have been waiting"

The small group of four digimon filed into the library and took the seats offered by the young guardian. Sitting down himself, gennai began to speak "Over the past few months you may have noticed your comrade, Tsukaimon, acting a little… strangely, his behaviour is somewhat darker than it was when I first met him, it worry`s me and frankly… I do not trust him"

This made the digimons eyes widen in shock, yes they had noticed the behaviour, but for it to be bad enough that gennai would no longer trust him!"

"Hold on!" Veemon said quickly "Yea he`s acting weird, and he broke your door… but is that a reason not to trust him? He`s our friend!"

Gennai shook his head "Tsukaimon was always darker than the rest of you, he becomes increasingly more malicious each time he digivolves, you yourself know that at his ultimate level he was practically uncontrollable and even, one might say… evil"

He looked around at them, studying there reactions "The volume you pointed out to me veemon, the one he was reading, after looking at it myself I have come to conclude that Tsukaimon is far from good, and most likely never really counted you as a friend.

"I watched him as your partners left, he felt no sadness at losing his own partner, while I was gone I discussed this with Azulongmon… he agrees, Tsukaimon cannot be trusted… we must each watch him, to see what he does"

As each of them agreed one after another, Tsukaimon, listening through the half opened door, fumed with rage. That they would not trust him [even though he knew they were right] was unforgivable… for this, they would suffer.

* * *

Four miles below the ground, on the very threshold of the dark area Tsukaimon stood with a malevolent look in his eyes. Only the darkest digimon crossed through to the dark area, them and there servants, Tsukaimon had been here only once before, with his partner and friends… his Ex-friends. They had been hunting the previous master of the dark gears and had, after a great deal of work, defeated him.

"_Only to find that the foul soul was only a pawn in the bigger picture... and now, I will inherit the power of Apocolomon`s dark gears!"_

"Awaken! I, one who threatens life and justice! One who would abolish peace and harmony! One who would bend minds to his will! I Tsukaimon command you… Give me your power!!"

For a moment nothing happened, then, an almighty howl erupted from the darkness as the gears awoke. There power drew closer to him, he could feel it, like fear for your life, like threatening another, like the glory of death and the power to inflict it… the feeling was wonderful.

He breathed in the shadowed air, tasting the evil infesting it… and spoke three words in a voice deathly quiet, but that somehow echoed throughout the room "Come to me…" The gears burst from the ground and hurtled towards him; they ripped through his data and embedded themselves in his core.

Gear after gear gave him it`s power, until finally, he felt the welcoming corruption of his digivolution. "I, Am, Devimon!!!!!" the cry tore through the rock, causing stalactites to fall from the ceiling.

* * *

**Zandermon: well there you go, now you know where devimon came from… at least in my story… the next one is the final part and will explain things that were left foggy in the cannon searies and set the scene for the entire storyline of my fiction.**

********


End file.
